The Missing Piece
by Star-Angel06
Summary: What happens when Hermione meets a friend from her past? And this friend could be the death of either Harry or Lord Voldemort?
1. Reunion

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, with the exception of Emma Fireston who is made up, they belong to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Hermione sat in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Ron and Harry to show up for their daily meetings. It was only a few weeks ago that they had graduated from Hogwarts. Both Harry and Ron had become Aurors at the Ministry, while Hermione herself was now working for the Ministry in the Inter-Species Department trying to start S.P.E.W. up. The war with Voldemort and his Death-eaters has not happened yet but all nerves are running high at the Ministry and all employees have to undergo specific self-defence training.

Hermione tucked back a strand of her frizzy, curly brown hair as Tom, the innkeeper, brought her a cup of tea.

"Thanks Tom!" Hermione said smiling up at him.

"Not a problem Ms. Granger! Excuse me I have to attend to another faithful customer." Tom said turning to see a young girl with long, soft, neat, chestnut brown hair that was coming down the stairs.

"Of course Tom! Duty calls!" Hermione says laughing while stirring her tea.

* * *

The girl gracefully walked down the stairs from the rooms above the bar. She crossed to the desk where Tom had just slid behind to greet her.

"Ah! Ms. Fireston, a pleasure as always! How are things for you?" Tom said addressing the young lady.

She raised her bright blue eyes to meet his and smiled sweetly, "Everything is wonderful Tom, as usual! And how many times must I tell you to just call me Emma!"

"Ms. Fireston you know I cannot do that! Now what can I get you?"

"Well a Butter beer to start and the bill for my room." Emma said quietly.

"You're leaving us here Ms.?" Tom asked her dishearten.

"Yes, unfortunately I am. I have found a place to live also I begin work soon. And this way I won't impose on you anymore."

"Ms. Frieston you know you never are an imposition here!"

Emma smiled and laughed taking her drink and bill to sit at a near by table.

* * *

Hermione watched as the girl talk to Tom. She was jealous at how neat her hair was and wished her own hair would cooperate and stay neat for once. Hermione could not look away; there was something oddly familiar about the girl. Then she laughed, a magical laugh that brought back a memory from long ago.

She was five years old and was in kindergarten. The other kids teased her because she was different and made fun of her all the time. But there was one girl who never laughed with the others. One day the boys in her grade were making fun of her and pushed her into the mud. She just laid there crying until a sweet voice came to her. "Its ok. They're just jealous because they'll never be as smart as you are. Here take my hand." Said the girl. Hermione looked up into bright blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. "Thank you." Hermione said sniffling. "Don't cry. Things will get better! Besides they probably only do that because they fancy you!" the girl said smiling. That made Hermione laugh and her laughter made the other girl laugh, a magical laugh that seemed to fill the world with happiness. "I'm Hermione!" she said. "And I'm Emma!"

The girl was walking towards her. Hermione looked into her face and knew it was she.

"Emma?" Hermione said standing.

The girl whipped around confused and startled, "Yes, what do you want?" then her eyes met a face that she had not seen in a long time.

"Emma Fireston!" Hermione said smiling.

"Oh my god! Hermione Granger! Is that you?" Emma said excitedly.

"Yes! Yes it is! I cannot believe its you!"

"AH! AH! OH MY GOD HERMIONE!" Emma said squealing and throwing her arms around Hermione.

Hermione threw her own arms around the girl hugging her tightly.

"Ah ha ha ha! I cannot believe this!" Hermione said giddily.

"Ha ha ha! I know! How long has it been? Seven… eight years?" Emma said laughing brightly.

"Seven I think! I can't believe this! You're a witch!"

"ME! What about YOU! This is so ridiculous!"

"What do you mean me! Ha ha ha! It's just as weird that you are a witch too!" Hermione said.

"Well actually no!"

"Oh I have a feeling we have a lot of catching up to do! Sit down." Hermione said sitting and gesturing to one of the seats beside her.

"Oh I couldn't! You look like your waiting for some one!" Emma said humbly.

"I am but trust me they'll be at least another hour!" Hermione said begrudgingly thinking of Ron and Harry.

"Ha ha ha alright then!" Emma said laughing, "Hey how about we got to a private sitting room just so it's a bit easier to hear and speak?"

"That's fine! Hey Tom!" Hermione said waving her hand to get his attention, "Tom can we get a private room?"

"Of course Ms. Granger, Ms. Fireston." Tom said nodding deeply.

"Oh and Tom, can you tell Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter where we are and that I'm with an old friend?"

"Yes Ms. Granger." Tom said leading them to a private room.

* * *

He watched her from the dark corner of the room. His storm grey eyes never leaving her as she bounded down the stairs to talk to the innkeeper. He was surprised when Hermione hugged her and even more surprised when the two girls left to a private room. He was under strict orders to follow her and not let her slip threw his fingers. So he sat and waited.

* * *

A/N: Freaky eh? Anyways I hope you enjoyed the first chapter more will be up shortly! 


	2. Chatching up

_Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine they belong to J.K. Rowling except Emma Fireston!_

* * *

"Ok so tell me everything that you have been up to these past seven years!" Hermione said quietly.

"Ha ha ha! Ok well after the accident I was shipped from foster home to foster home. Well one day I was staying with this really nasty couple, the woman made me do all the house work and the man just kept leering at me, and I had enough so I ran away. Well I didn't get too far when an extremely elderly man stopped me. It turns out it was Dumbledore and he knew my mother well. So he took my in for the summer and found some of my mother's relatives in France. Dumbledore contacted them and told them of the situation and they took me in."

"Ok but how does that explain how Dumbledore knew you were a witch?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"Well it turns out my mother is one of the last Fireston's. The Fireston's are an ancient pureblood family who are nearly whipped out. I think my aunt, uncle and my cousin are the only ones left other than myself. But like most pureblood families they don't look kindly on outsiders and what I gathered from my relatives was that my father was defiantly an outsider. They didn't talk to me much because the thought I was a disgrace but what ever. So I lived with them in France in their mansion, which was more like a palace and attended Beauxbatons for my schooling. I excelled in practically every course, while my dear cousin failed." Emma said pausing for a break.

"Well while you were there did you learn anything else?"

"About my parents? No, no one seems to know anything about my father or where he is. And the really odd thing is that our family tree only shows one side of the family. Its almost like the other side had this huge secret that no one knows about. And it seems to have died with my mother, since my aunt and uncle are very out of the loop when it comes to relatives."

"Weird." Hermione said.

"Yah no kidding. Well that's about it for me! I've just been transferred here for work and I've been staying here at the inn but I've just found a cute little apartment that I'm renting from a muggle. But there is this awesome night club just down the street from it!"

"Ha ha ha amazing!" Hermione said laughing.

"Ok so that's what I've been up what about you!" Emma asked leaning on her elbow.

"Ha ha ha well, after the fourth grade I got my letter from Hogwarts and I was so excited. My parents were a little apprehensive but they got use to it. And I've been attending there ever since and now I'm working for the Ministry here in the Inter-Species Department."

"How was Hogwarts? I wanted to come when they held the Tri-Wizard tournament but I wasn't old enough."

"Oh right! Well it's a lovely school and most of the students are wonderful with the exception of the Slytherins." Hermione said distastefully at the memory of one Draco Malfoy and his posse, "And I became best friends with the two boys who were suppose to be here half an hour ago!"

"Ha ha ha oh really? And who might these boys be?"

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley!"

"Oh… you mean _the_ Harry Potter." Emma said raising her eyebrow sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha yes the one and only!" Hermione said laughing.

"Well lucky you! I told you you'd be a boy magnet one day!"

"ME a boy magnet! HA! Emma they are just my stupid friends."

"Ha ha ha oh come on! Which one is it that you have the hots for?" Emma said teasingly but was surprised when some blush crept up her friends face.

* * *

Harry and Ron walked into the Leaky Cauldron nonchalantly. Ron was now about 6'2" and had filled out his body quite nicely, but still had that fire red hair of his. While Harry was an even six feet and had also filled in very nicely with muscles but he still had the unruly jet-black hair of his. They looked around the bar quickly and did not see Hermione anywhere.

"Where do you think she is?" Ron asked Harry with a slight note of panic in his voice.

Harry smirked to himself, he knew Ron fancied Hermione but he would never admit it, and said, "Dunno, prolly just running late with S.P.E.W. stuff!"

"Ah Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley! How good to see you again!" said Tom the innkeeper.

" 'Ello there Tom! How are you?" Ron said politely.

"I'm fine, just fine. Oh before I forget! Ms. Granger is here she told me to tell you that she's met up with an old friend and their in that back room over there." Tom said pointing to the room in which Hermione and Emma occupied.

"Thanks Tom!" Harry said.

"What old friend? Who is he talking about?" Ron asked his ears turning red, "Why doesn't she want us to met them? I bet you it's a boy! I bet its _Krum_!" Ron said angrily.

"Come on Ron." Harry said trying to calm Ron down.

"He's here you know! In London on some tournament! I bet they've hooked up for old times sake! Well not if I can help it!" Ron said barging towards the closed door with Harry hot on his heals.

* * *

Emma sat staring at her friend giggling and trying to get her to spill her beans when…

_**BANG!**_

The door came flying open and two young men stood in the doorway. One with fire red hair and the other with jet-black hair and both very tall. The one with red hair had his wand out and pointing into the room.

"Where is he? Hmmm? Where is he? I _know_ he's here! KRUM come out and face me like a man!" Ron yelled sweeping around the room with more vigour and anger then Harry had ever seen.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Hermione screamed.

Ron stopped and turned to stare at her bewildered, while his face turned a different shade of red.

All of a sudden there was a soft magical laugh that was coming from Hermione's left. Until then neither Ron nor Harry, who had just closed the door behind him, had even noticed the other occupant of the room.

Hermione stood with her hands planted on the table glaring at Ron. It was too much for Emma and she just had to laugh. It was in that instant that she knew who Hermione had feelings for.

"You stupid GIT! What on earth possessed you to come barging in on a private conversation and storm around the room like a mad man?" Hermione said heatedly.

"I… I thought that Krum was here and you um… needed help." Ron said sheepishly.

"Ronald did it ever occur to you that maybe, JUST MAYBE, I have other friends who AREN'T boys!"

"Well I mean of course… but… well… that is I…" Ron stammered.

"Uh honestly you need a new brain!"

"Ha ha ha! Calm down Hermione its alright! I think it's rather sweet that your friends care so much about you!" Emma said laughing her charming laugh.

It was the first time Harry had heard her speak and he could not take his eyes off her. She was possibly the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had long chestnut brown hair that fell just to her chest, slightly pale smooth skin, and the brightest blue eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I'm so rude!" Hermione said turning to her, "Emma this is the biggest git it the world Ron Weasley and his accomplice Harry Potter." She said nodding in the direction of each of them, "Ron, Harry this is Emma Fireston!"

"A pleasure to meet you both." Emma said standing and bowing slightly in both their directions, "Please sit down. Hermione and I were just catching up."

"Hi Emma! It's really nice to meet you!" Harry said blushing slightly as he took a seat across from her.

"Hello Emma, so how do you two know each other and how come we've never heard of you before?" Ron asked defensively.

"Ron! Do you ALWAYS have to be so rude and defensive?" Hermione said glaring at him.

"What? What did I do? Is it wrong of me to be concerned when all of a sudden this mysterious girl that you somehow know from your past comes into your life again?"

"Ha ha ha! It's ok Hermione, really!" Emma said laughing at the pair, "Hermione and I use to go to school together when we were younger. And you haven't heard of me before because Hermione didn't know I was a witch until just a few minutes ago like I didn't know she was one!"

"Oh." Ron said bowing his head slightly embarrassed.

"You'll have to excuse them. They are a bit high strung being Aurors and everything." Hermione said still glaring at Ron.

"Aurors? How neat!" Emma said her smile brightening.

"Yah. It's loads of fun! You know risking your life and all!" Harry said sarcastically and was pleased to hear Emma giggle slightly.

"Oh 'Mione! Guess what? Apparently the Ministry is getting a new Auror on Monday. He's supposed to be amazing! Both Dumbledore and Moody recommended him!" Ron said trying to make Hermione stop glaring at him.

"Well good maybe you'll learn how to actually _do_ your job!"

"Oh come on now Hermione! Ron and I aren't that bad at being Aurors and it was an honest mistake about the whole barging in thing. Can't you forgive us?" Harry said smiling.

"Oh well of course I can! But just don't jump to such stupid conclusions next time!" Hermione said giving the boys a sweet smile.

"So Emma if you're a witch where did you go to school?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well I went to Beauxbatons in France."

"Why'd you go there if you live here when you were younger?"

"Ron!" Hermione said harshly kicking him under the table.

"OUCH! Hermione what was that for?" Ron asked rubbing his leg.

"Ha ha ha! It's ok Hermione! I moved to France to live with my aunt and uncle when my mom died." Emma said laughing.

The four of them sat and talked for a while. Emma's eyes were constantly being drawn back to look at Harry. Even though his robes were loose she could see the hint of muscles underneath. His bright green eyes enthralled her and she had to fight not to constantly stare into them. She blushed slightly once when he caught her staring at him. After a while she realised why Hermione hung out with them so much. They were the nicest and funniest young men she had meet in a while. They told her all about their adventures in Hogwarts and narrowly escaping expulsion each year.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it Chapter two is complete! Ha ha ha! Stay tuned to find out what happens next! Don't forget to R/R please! 


	3. Moving

_Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling with the exception of Emma Fireston._

I'm back finally! haha! Now to those who reviewed:  
rupertsgirlie - I'm really glad you like to story so much and thanks for your support I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

"Well now didn't you say you needed to move into you apartment?" Hermione asked Emma after a while.

"Oh dear! I totally forgot! Yes I do! I'll be off then! Oh wait here's my address and number give me a ring whenever you're free!" Emma said writing down her information on a napkin for Hermione.

"Wait a minute." Ron said, "Your not expecting us to let you carry all your stuff by yourself are you?"

"Well I… I guess not!" Emma said laughing.

"Right then Harry lets get a move on and help this young lassie move her belongings!" Ron said giving Harry a punch in the arm.

"Hey watch it you big git! You may be taller but I'm stronger so don't go picking a fight you can't win!" Harry said punching Ron back.

"Oh really!" Ron asked sceptically.

Then the two boys started beating on each other all the way up to Emma's room.

"Honestly!" Hermione whispered to Emma, "Its like they never aged past 13 sometimes!"

The two girls giggled as they watched the guys try to walk up the stairs while trying to beat the crap out of the other.

"All right here we are! Ha ha ha! You can stop beating each other up now!" Emma said as she opened the door to her room.

"What? That's it?" Ron asked perplexed at the two moderately large suitcases that were sitting on the floor in her room.

"Well yes! I used a shrinking spell to shrink all my furniture. Be careful though they're quite heavy!" Emma said a little to late as Ron attempted to pick up one and then dropped it on his foot.

"OUCH! OH OUCH OUCH OUCH!" Ron whimpered while hopping around on one foot.

"Sorry!" Emma said apologetically, "I did try to warn you!"

"Its ok. I don't like that foot anyways!" Ron said.

Harry couldn't help but smile whenever he heard that laugh of hers.

"Ok weakling watch to see how someone of real strength can carry a suitcase!" Harry said jokingly to Ron. He the proceeded to lift up the same suitcase Ron had and swung it over his back easily.

"Yah, yah, yah you big show off!" Ron said kidding as he too picked up the other suitcase and flung it over his back.

"Well Hermione I don't know how I would have managed this if I hadn't met you and your friends! Your such a great friend!" Emma said hugging her.

"Its alright Emma! And this way I get to help you move in and decorate!" Hermione said laughing.

The girls walked behind the boys all the way to a magical cab that held Emma's trunks easily. The four of them sat slightly squeezed in the back of the cab, as it speed along the roads, with the girls in the middle of the two guys.

"Here we are!" Emma said flinging open the door to her absolutely gorgeous apartment. It over looked a park with a pond in it and had a kitchen, a full washroom, a dining room, a living room and two bedrooms, one with a full on suite bath.

"Wow! Emma this place is amazing!"

"Thanks! I don't like the colours but that I can fix easily! Hey Hermione can you close and lock the door?"

"Sure thing!"

"Harry, Ron thanks just place them there and I'll take care of it!" Emma said motioning them to put the bags on the floor. With a flick of her wand Emma opened the bags and un-shrank everything. And with a few more movements of her wand she sent everything perfectly into place. The queen sized bed and dresser went zooming into the master bedroom, while the dinning room table and chairs went flying to the dinning room. The big black comfy couch and matching chairs arranged themselves into a neat U shape around the window and everything else went to its proper place.

"Done!" Emma declared, "Now then for helping me out so much I'll cook you all dinner!"

"You really don't have to!" Harry said politely.

"No it's the least I can do! Although I do have to run to the market for some food. No matter! You all just sit here and I'll be right back!"

"Emma I'd feel a lot better if one of the guys went with you. I mean it's a new place and there are some… um… bad people out there." Hermione said warily.

"If you're worried about Lord Voldemort, don't be! I can take care of myself just fine!" Emma said staring into the faces of three very surprised people, "What? You didn't actually think I didn't know who he was did you?"

"No not that its just you said his name!" Ron said aghast.

"Oh please its just a name! A name holds no fear only the person who owns the name! And I don't fear him!"

"None the less I'd still feel better if one of you went with her." Hermione said determinedly.

"Fine, I'll go." Said Harry.

"Ok then off we go! You two stay here and try not to get carried away!" Emma said to Ron and Hermione jokingly and watched as they both turned red.

* * *

They walked in silence for about a block just enjoying the other's company. Then Harry began a conversation.

"How did your mother die? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. The truth of it is I don't actually know how she died. But now having been to school and all I think it was the Avada Kedavra curse. Who did it I'm not sure but I hope to find out."

"Hmm." Was all Harry said. He was thinking of his own parents and how they had died from that same very curse by the one man he hated most in the world. Then he felt a light touch on his arm and look over in surprise to see Emma's hand on his arm she looked concerned.

She had to look up slightly to read the expression on his face since she was only 5'8" and he was 6 feet. "Its ok Harry. You'll get your chance to avenge your parents. Just like I'll get mine." She said sweetly.

"Its not revenge I want. I just want him dead so he can't hurt anyone else."

"Good. Just making sure your not going to get all hell bent and go crazy and start killing random people who you think are Voldemort!" she said smiling slightly.

He looked down into her blue eyes and couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Anyways we're here!" she said walking into the store, "Do you think they'll like chicken?"

"Of course. Ron will eat anything." Harry said smiling.

* * *

"What did she mean don't get carried away?" Ron asked Hermione sheepishly.

"Nothing." She snapped back, not harshly just extremely fast.

"Right… hey look! She has a really nice stereo!" Ron said as he went to turn it on.

"Ron! Don't touch it she's not here!"

"Exactly! She'll never know!" He turned it on to a soft classical station.

"Mmm I love this song." Hermione said.

"Would you like to dance?" Ron asked blushing a little.

"Ron… um…"

"Oh no… its… ok we don't have to I just thought… you know… to um… pass the time." Ron murmured feeling extremely embarrassed.

"No Ron its not that I just didn't know you knew how to dance!"

"Oh well there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Ron said giving her a devilish smirk.

"Oh right Ron! Like after all these years of being friends there's something I don't know about you? What are you keeping secrets from me?" Hermione said as he spun her around.

"Hey just because we've been friends for so long doesn't mean I tell you _everything_! Besides it's not like you tell me everything!" Ron said smiling down into her face.

"Well… no… I haven't… but I mean…" Hermione tried to say but couldn't.

"It's ok Hermione. I figured you had secrets." There was some silence between them then Ron asked her the question he was most afraid of, "So Hermione… um how far did you go with Viktor?" There was a resounding smacking sound in the room and then nothing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been super busy with school and my other things but I hope you enjoy and I'll definitely have more up soon! 


	4. Dinner Time!

_Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me blah blah blah!_

rupertsgirlie: No it certainly isn't a question you should ask and it did deserve a slap! Thats kind of why I put it in! Ha ha ha! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

* * *

"Well I think that's everything I'll need to make dinner!" Emma said as she went to pick up the bags.

"Here let me carry those." Harry said bending down and picking them up.

"Oh thanks! But you really don't need to do that." Emma said taken aback by Harry's chivalry.

They walked back in silence for a bit. Then it started to rain.

"Oh!" Emma said giggling as they popped under a store cover, "I love the rain!"

"Really?" Harry said laughing while he shook his hair out of his face.

"Yah! It's like it's cleansing you of all your impurities! And it's loving arms clingy to you and holding you tightly!" Emma said as she stepped out into the rain again and began to dance.

He stood and watched her in amazement as she twirled round and round getting soaked. All he could do was stare and smile. She was laughing and it filled the air with joy. Then he ran out and joined her.

"Alright if your not going to stay out of the rain I might as well join you!" Harry said laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Come on you have to admit this is fun!" Emma said laughing.

"Yah it is but your going to catch a cold if we don't start back soon."

"Alright, alright!" She said laughing as she started back towards the apartment, her thoughts drifted back to Hermione and Ron and wondered what they were doing.

"Hey Harry. Is Ron um… well is he gay?" She asked out of nowhere.

"What!" Harry said taken aback, "What… wait Ron gay NO! No! He's not gay! Where did you come up with that?"

"Well I was just wondering because I mean, if he's not gay how come he hasn't ask Hermione out! It's quite obvious that they have something for each other. And if he's not gay then why hasn't he?"

"How did you… is it that obvious?" Harry asked confused as to how she could have picked up on that after meeting Ron for only a few hours.

"Well he did break down a door just because he thought another guy was in there with Hermione!" Emma said laughing.

"Yah… well he's not the most subtle person in the world." Harry said scratching his head with his free hand.

"No… he's not."

"Well no he's not gay. He's just too shy to tell Hermione how he really feels because he's afraid she'll turn him down for Viktor Krum. But why did you ask me?"

"Well I couldn't ask Hermione! Besides who would know better about someone than their best friend."

"True. Wait! … You don't think I'm gay do you?" Harry asked worried.

"Oh no! No! Of course not!" Emma said looking surprised and seriously at him.

"Ok because well… I'm not." Harry said.

"Ha ha ha! Ok I believe you! I was just curious about this Ron and Hermione thing! Oh here we are!" Emma said as they approached her apartment building.

Harry was extremely flustered. He defiantly didn't want Emma to think he was gay. Not that there was anything wrong with being gay but he wasn't so he didn't want people to think he was.

* * *

"RONALD WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU ASK ME SUCH A QUESTION! YOU'RE SUCH A PIG!" Hermione yelled at him as he rubbed his check where she had slapped him.

Hermione walked indignantly way from him and sat down on the couch crossing her arms.

"Hermione… I'm sorry I was just curious! I didn't mean to offend you!" Ron said coming to sit down beside her.

"What do you take me for Ronald!" Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione please I'm sorry! I … I just wanted to know if you two were really serious and if you still are… I didn't mean it like that."

"Ronald! HONESTLY! How could you even think such a thing! Viktor and I are just friends and nothing more! Besides he's already engaged to someone else! And you'd know that if you read the paper once in a while!" Hermione said glaring at him.

"Oh…" Was all Ron got a chance to say for at that moment Harry and Emma came back in.

"Hey!" Emma said opening the door.

"Hi! OH MY GOSH! Emma you're SOAKED! HARRY! Why didn't you keep her out of the rain! She'll have caught a fever by now!" Hermione said rushing over to the two wet young adults standing in the doorway.

"Ha ha ha! It's ok Hermione! I was the one who dragged Harry into the water! Besides I'm fine! I'll just go get changed. Oh dear… I don't have any clothes for you to change into Harry. Hmmm…"

"I know a drying spell!" Hermione said matter-a-factually, "I'll dry Harry off while you get changed."

"Of course you'd know a spell to dry someone!" Emma said laughing, "You always did have an answer everything!"

"Hey! I seem to remember _you_ were the one who turned me on to reading!" Hermione said giving Emma a little nudge towards her bedroom.

"You were bound to find out how brilliant you are sooner or later!" Emma said laughing as she walked away smiling warmly at Harry.

He smiled back at her felling warmer already just from her smile. He couldn't help look at her as she turned away. Her t-shirt clung tightly to her torso that revealed her strong shoulders and her impossibly tiny waist. Her skirt also clung to her so that it showed of her very small but perfectly toned ass and her thin and muscular thighs.

"Harry…?" Hermione called sweetly.

"Hmm? What?"

"Do you want to get dried off or not?" Hermione said laughing slightly.

"Oh! Yah! That would be nice." Harry said laughing.

* * *

Once the two shoppers were dried off Emma and Hermione started cooking dinner while Harry showed Ron what basketball was on Emma's television.

"So? Anything interesting happen while I was away?" Emma asked. She had noticed the red mark on Ron's face but decided it was better not to mention it.

"What! Oh honestly Emma! There's nothing between either Harry and I or Ron and I! We're just friends!"

"Oh right. Sorry I forgot!" Emma said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"How'd the shopping go?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

"Quite well gathering we go dinner!" Emma said giggling.

"So you and Harry get along ok?"

"Yah. He's really nice. Although I feel sorry for him because of his past but he seems like he'd really matured."

"Yah he really has. There was a time when all he wanted was revenge and to kill Voldemort to revenge his parents but now he wants to rid the world of all the evil he's created."

"Yah I gathered that. So I bet he's a really great Auror?"

"Oh yah one of the best! He's really protective of the people he cares about. Like last month he helped me place a unmapable spell on my house so no one could find it."

"That's sweet." Emma said thinking to herself how nice it would be to have someone care for her that much.

"Well it seems like dinners almost ready." Hermione said looking at the chicken.

* * *

"So what happened to your face?" Harry asked with a cocky smile on his face.

"Oh… um… nothing." Ron said his ears turning a very unmistakeable red.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing. It looks like you were slapped. What did you say?" Harry said leaning forward slightly.

"Is it that obvious? I… well I kind of asked Hermione how far her and Viktor had went." Ron asked brushing his hand over the slap mark.

"Oh Ron! You idiot! Why would you do that?"

"I was curious… that's all." Ron said, "So how was it with Emma?"

"It was um nice. She's really nice…" Harry said trying not to blush. He felt like he was 15 again and crushing on Cho.

"You like her!" Ron whispered excitedly.

"No I don't! I barely know her Ron! God you're a complete moron."

"Ok! Dinner's ready you two!" Emma called from the table.

The four of them sat around the table and enjoyed the lovely meal together.

"So Emma you haven't exactly told me what you do? Or why you moved back here?" Hermione said striking up a conversation.

"Oh well I work for the Ministry and they transferred me here because there was an opening."

"What exactly do you do?" Ron asked.

"Oh just a little of this a little of that!" Emma said smiling secretively, "Don't you find it weird how most of our parents were already married at our age?"

"Ha ha ha yah! Well not mine!" Hermione said laughing.

"I guess we marry younger!" Ron said think about how young his parents had married.

"Yah its weird though." Harry said.

"So do you have anyone special back in France?" Ron asked nonchalantly and was pleased to see Harry shoot him a frustrated look that was laced with a tint of interest.

"Ha ha ha! Me? No, there's no one special." Emma said laughing.

"Oh come on! I bet there was someone at Beauxbatons that you were with!" Hermione said being very sceptical.

"No. I've never dated anyone. Especially not at Beauxbatons! You're forgetting that the Delacour sisters went to my school. Any boy who didn't like them was crazy! You saw Fleur!"

"What, her? She wasn't that pretty." Ron said lying.

"Oh please! You asked her to the Yule Ball!" Hermione said glaring at him.

"Well sorry! It's not like I went with _Viktor Krum_!" Ron said returning the glare.

"They always fight like this." Harry whispered to Emma as the two's argument raged.

"Ha ha ha. So did you ask Fleur to the Ball too?"

"No. She didn't really affect me the way she did with other boys." Harry said smiling slightly.

"Really? Well you're probably the only one!"

"You can't honestly sit there and tell me that you never had a date all through school!"

"Um… nope I can ha ha! What about you?"

"Not really just going with friends."

* * *

A/N: Ok so yet another chapter up for reading! I hope that you will all enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! So please don't forget to read and review! It means a lot to me! 


	5. Night time goodbyes

I dedicate this story to my belated dog Tanner. May she rest in peace and she will always be loved.

_Disclaimer: These people aren't mine they are J.K. Rowlings blah blah..._

rupertsgirlie: I'm super glad you like the story and you think it's getting better as it goes along! I've updated as fast as I could! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Well thanks for dinner Emma." Ron said standing at the door.

"No problem!" Emma said smiling sweetly at her three guests.

"Ok so I'll see you tomorrow and we'll hang out while these to lug nuts work?" Hermione asked as she hugged Emma goodbye.

"Yah! Definitely."

"Well… um it was really nice to meet you. See yah around I guess." Harry said indifferently.

"Oh… um yah! See you… I guess." Emma said trying to smile.

Emma closed behind the group as they left. She leaned her back up against it and sighed. _Well girl what were you expecting? You just met him!_ She thought to herself.

She headed in to the bathroom and drew up a bubble bath. She undressed and slipped in to the vanilla and sweet pea lower scented bubbles. She relaxed lower and lower into the bath until her head was completely submerged. _Wait until they find out! They'll be so surprised! On Monday they'll really see who I am!_ She thought as she resurfaced for air. _Maybe I'll tell Hermione tomorrow. She deserves to know so long as she promises not to squeal!_ Emma stayed in the bath for a while longer until she felt the tension that had been in her all day disappear.

She stepped out and wrapped herself in the giant towel and walked to her room. She dried herself and her hair and slid in-between the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep. There he was, standing right in front of her. She started to walk towards him but he never got any closer. She started to run and shout but he was always out of her reach. Then it happened and all she saw was green. Emma sat bolt upright panting for air. "Not again. Oh god, please not again!" She pleaded with herself. She slipped out of bed and walked to her desk and wrote a letter and slipped it onto the already waiting owl. Satisfied she slipped back into bed for a restless night of sleep.

* * *

"Smooth move Harry." Ron whispered to him as they walked away from Emma's apartment.

"What? I didn't do anything! So what do you mean _smooth move_!" Harry whispered back indignantly.

"Exactly you didn't do anything. Mr. See yah… _I guess_! Man you're so pathetic!"

"I'm pathetic! What about you! Besides I barely know her so its not like I know if I even like her! I'm not going to ask someone I just met out on a date! Geez Ron you stupid git!"

"Oh just shut it you two!" Hermione said whipping around. They had reached a little ally-way where they could disapparate. "My god all you do is fight! I'm so sick of it! I'm leaving! I'll see you two Monday!"

"Hermione wait!" Ron called out as she turned to leave. "Please, I'm sorry! I'd feel a lot better if one of us went with you… just in case."

"Yah me too but um… I have something to check on at the Ministry so Ron will have to go with you."

"FINE! But hurry up I'm tired and very annoyed." Hermione said standing there tapping her foot.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming." Ron said as he walked towards her and took her hand in his.

Even a touch of his hand made her body quiver inside. She tried not to blush as she realised just how large his hands were compared to her own. As he pulled her close she couldn't help but feel safe with him. Try as hard as she could she couldn't stay mad at him.

* * *

Harry watched them disapparate and smiled to himself. He'd get them together even if it killed him. He also disapparated as soon the site was clear. He apparated right out in front of the Black's old resident. Once Sirius died it was left to Harry. Of course he used it as the base of the Order's headquarters but it also became his home. He entered the large estate and went directly up into his room. It was the same room that he was in with Ron the first time he came here. The same black empty painting still hung there but tonight it wasn't empty.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. So good of you to return at all."

"What do you want? I'm rather tired."

"Dumbledore request your presence tomorrow afternoon. It's important, or so he says."

"Fine! Now can you leave?"

"Well, well are you testy tonight! But yes I'm off." The voice and figure said as they both faded away.

Harry undressed and slid into bed. He lay there looking into the darkness. Try as he might he couldn't take his mind off of her. The way she moved, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, and the way she looked dancing in the rain. He had never felt like this before. Not even when he like Cho! There was this burning and longing sensation inside of him he couldn't explain. While he was still a virgin he did sometimes get the urge to relieve himself. And the more he thought about her the more he needed to escape.

Slowly he slid his hand down his body until it reached its destination. Slowly he began to move it up and down along himself. As the pleasure increased so did his speed until finally he was done. He lay back down sighing in both pleasure and relief. _What is she doing to me! I barely even know her! So why do I feel like this?_ Slowly he drifted off into sleep. She was there in his dream. Her long silky blue hair and her bright blue eyes. She was smiling at him and laughing her magical laugh that made him want to do anything just to prove his worth to her. She was so gorgeous; she was reaching out to him. Just him, no one else. She had chosen him above everyone else. But really there was no one else; no matter he was happier than he had been in years. Then she was gone all he heard was her scream. It pierced through his thoughts and woke him. He sat bolt upright dripping in sweat. The morning light was trickling in through his windows. He blinked and pressed his face in his hands.

* * *

"Well here we are Ron! I'm safe and sound alright!" Hermione said looking up into his face as they reached her house.

"Yah. Hermione I'm sorry… about earlier."

"It's ok Ron. I forgive you." Hermione said sweetly as she reached out and touched his arm. "And to quench your curiosity the most I've ever done with Viktor or anybody for that matter is kissing."

"What? Really!" Ron said blushing slightly at her touch.

"Yes so you can stop worrying about that. And I'm home now so you can stop worry about that too."

"Yah, yah alright."

"Oh Ron," Hermione said as Ron turned to leave, "Thanks." She said as she stood up and kissed his check. She went into her house closing the door behind her and smiled to herself. Hermione then went upstairs and had the best night sleep of her life.

* * *

Ron nearly exploded when she kissed him. Even thought it was only on the check it still was a kiss from Hermione. The girl he had had a crush on since the first year of Hogwarts. Ron proceeded to apparate back to his own house and upstairs to his room where he had the best night sleep he could remember.

* * *

A/N: As you probably guessed there's another chapter up for you to read! I'm sorry it took so long but my dog died on Thursday and I've been a little busy with all the things that go along with a beloved pet dieing. Despite that I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will be up soon! 


	6. Outings and Unexpected Meetings

_Disclaimer: Ok come on how many times do we have to do this...?_

Green-DayFan220: haha well that had to be the best review ever... not to mention shortest.. "hay" But i'm not sure what you were trying to say... was that a "hey" as in hello or "hey" thats good or what haha! anyways it made me laugh! so THANKS!

rupertsgirlie: Wow thanks so much for the review! I really appreciate your enthusiasm for the story! i would have updated sooner but i had some complications with my internet and so majour fights with my parents... i just haven't had the heart to write for a while... but i'm back into it and i hope this chapter will make up for the wait! thanks for the review and don't stop, your reviews are always a pleasure to read! Thanks so much!_

* * *

_

_BEEP… BEEP… BEEP!_ Came the sound of the buzzer of Emma's door.

"Uhhh… I'm coming… oy…" Emma grumbled as she rolled out of bed and slipped on a giant sweatshirt.

"Emma… are you there?" Came Hermione's muffled voice.

"Oh yah I'm coming Hermione!" Emma called hurrying to the door, "Hey there!" smiling into Hermione's face.

"Oh good your up! But not dressed!" Hermione said hugging the half dressed girl.

"Oh sorry! Just give me a minute to get dressed! Make yourself at home! We are going to have so much fun!" Emma said as she ran back into her room. She quickly put on a pair of jeans and a loose, silky green tank top that clung nicely to her body.

"Have you had anything to eat yet Emma?" Hermione asked from the kitchen.

"Oh no but don't worry about it!"

"Well how about some coffee?"

"Oh that would be great! I know this really cute coffee shop just down the street!" Emma said coming out of her room.

"Oh ok!" Hermione said blushing slightly. Secretly she wanted to just talk to Emma in private about what she did the night before.

"Don't worry it's really cute and small hardly anyone goes there!" Emma said hooking her arm through Hermione's and stepping out of her apartment, "I have something I want to tell you so this will be a perfect place!"

It only took them about five minutes to get to the shop. It was extremely small with only 3 tables out side and 4 inside. It had pink and green stripped wallpaper all along the walls and was decorated very tastefully. Emma ordered herself and Hermione large cups of French Vanilla Bean Cappuccinos and they grabbed a seat outside.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Hermione asked as she sipped her cappuccino.

"Ok, well you'll have to swear not to tell Ron and Harry about this I want to surprise them. But you know that amazing Auror that the Ministry is bringing in on Monday? And how awesome and great _he_ is supposed to be?"

"Mmm! Oh yah Ron mentioned something about him why? Is he your fiancé?"

"Haha nope! It's me!"

"Wh...What?" Hermione coughed out.

"I'm that so called amazing Auror that is being brought in. I was head of the Auror division in France and then Dumbledore came to see me and said that they needed help over here and that I would be a great asset to the Order of the Phoenix. So I was transferred here. Except people don't understand that a girl can be just as good of an Auror as men."

"Oh my gosh Emma! That's amazing! I can't believe it! Harry and Ron will be so shocked!"

"Yah? That's why I don't want to tell them! I want to see how they react!"

"Emma your horrible!" Hermione said laughing.

"Why thank you! So how was your night after you left?" Emma asked nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said blushing.

"Oh just wondering if someone apparated you home… that's all."

"YOU SAW US?" Hermione said shocked and embarrassed.

"Of course I did! So… what happened?"

"Well… I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not… I'm not sure if it was the wisest move on my behalf." Hermione started, "I kissed Ron on the cheek."

"Oh really! Anything else?"

"Emma! Of course not!"

"Ok, ok I was just wondering!"

"You are almost as bad as Ron! Honestly!" Hermione said exasperated.

"What do you mean? What did he do?" Emma leaned in bent on curiosity.

"The twit actually asked me how far I had gone with Viktor."

"NO! To your face?"

"Mmhmmm…"

"Wow… he's a bigger idiot that I thought!" Emma said giggling sweetly.

"I know. I really have my doubts about him sometimes. If it weren't for Harry, I swear Ron would be dead at least thirty times over."

"So Harry's the dependable and reasonable one of the two?"

"Oh yah… well mostly." Hermione said chuckling.

"So what now my dear friend Hermione? Shall we shop? And get you a super sexy outfit to wow Ronald Weasley into submission?" Emma said raising a seductive eyebrow.

"Emma!" Hermione squealed as she was pulled out of her seat and down the street to the large shopping mall.

* * *

He had seen Potter and Weasley burst into the private room the night before and make idiots of them. Slowly his impulse to rush in there and obliterate the lot died as the thought of his master's rage at not bringing her to him alive entered his brain. He had watched them leave all together; the mud blood, the weasel blood traitor, Saint-Potter, and his prise possession. Now he sat across the street in shadow watching her and that stupid wench of a witch Granger talk and sip Cappuccinos. He could hear her enchanting laughter over the roar of the muggle's transportation and his heart skipped a beat. This thought also terrified him, if he interfered with his master's plans, he would be a dead man. 

He walked down the long empty corridors that only a few weeks ago had been full of students including himself. Now instead of the noise of laughter and hundreds of children moving in between classes the hall reverberated the sound of his shoes on the floor. He moved confidently towards the gargoyle statue that he knew all to well.

* * *

"Chocolate Frog" Harry said as the statue came to life and jumped out of the way. Harry mounted the stairs two at a time to reach the office of his mentor and confidant, Albus Dumbledore. Harry knocked twice on the solid wood door and entered. 

"Sir?"

"Harry, come in." the calm voice of the elderly wizard.

"Good afternoon Professor. What is it that you needed to discuss with me?"

"Please Harry, sit down. There is someone I'd like to discuss with you."

"Someone?"

"Yes, her name is Emma Fireston. She is a dear friend of mine and has just moved to London from France."

"Yes, I've already met her." Harry said grinning.

"Hmm, so I see. Look I must caution you Harry, she is an extremely powerful witch. She has more ancient magic hidden deep within her that even I do not know of."

"What do you mean?"

"Her past is a mystery even to myself. Her mother comes from a long line of pureblood wizards, like the Malfoy's, but her father's magical ancestry along with his identity are unknown. Even since her birth I have searched for her father with no luck."

"I see… but what does this have to do with me?"

"I want you to keep an eye on her. I made a promise to her mother that I would never let anything happen to her. That's why I did not let her enrol in Hogwarts but sent her to Beauxbatons."

"Professor, I promise I won't let her get hurt. I'll have her move into the headquarters immediately." Harry said his own sense of concern for her well being swelling.

"No, no Harry she is very stubborn and proud. I don't want her knowing that you are watching out for her."

"Yes Professor I understand. I'll do all I can." Harry said standing to leave.

"Thank you Harry." Albus said escorting Harry to the door. As he closed it behind his favourite pupil he smiled. He knew he had just played match maker all over again.

* * *

"Ok seriously Emma enough! You've taken me shopping, out for lunch, to the park! Can't we just go home?" Hermione said giggling, "I'm exhausted." 

"Ok, ok! Fine! But you have to swear you'll come over on Friday and we'll go out dancing to show off your new cloths!" Emma said shaking her hips.

"I promise!"

"Hmm… maybe we should have your boys come along too!"

"They are not my boys!" Hermione said blushing.

"Alright, alright! Go home Hermione! You need sleep!" Emma said laughing as she hugged her goodbye.

* * *

Emma jumped up the stairs like she did before her mother died, to her apartment. Once inside she flicked on her radio with a wave of her hand and with a flick of the other hand dinner started itself. She began dancing around her living room to the earthy music letting ancient words flow out from her. 

"We are one with the infinite sun  
For ever and ever and ever,  
We are one with the infinite sun  
For ever and ever and ever.

Kee a wah tay, lenya lenya, ma ho tay  
Hi ah no, hi ah no, hi ah no  
Kee a wah te, lenya lenya, ma ho tay  
Hi ah no, hi ah no, hi ah no."

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Slowly, coming out of a trance Emma gathered herself as if picking up broken and scattered pieces of glass. She walked on air to the door and slowly she brought herself back down and opened the door.

* * *

He stood outside the door pacing for a while questioning whether or not to knock. He felt odd coming by himself but Ron was still working and Hermione was off planning new ways to get Elvin rights started. He also had made a promise to Dumbledore to watch over her. Finally he knocked. He stood there waiting for her to open the door. Slowly the enchanting voice that was singing stopped and the door opened. There she stood in tight jeans and a silky green tank top. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her bare feet were crossed over one another. Her soft supply brown hair was slightly messed up. 

"Hi!" Emma said breaking into a smile that could melt an iceberg.

"Uh… hi… sorry did I …um… Am I interrupting you?" Harry stumbled out.

"Oh no! No, no, no! Of course not!" Emma said stepping sideways to let Harry come in, "Com on in… I have to say… I'm really surprised that you're here."

"Yah… well you know I thought you might want some company since you're new here and uh… yah…" Harry said lamely rubbing his messy hair.

"That's so sweet of you…" Emma said smiling, "Well, hmmm I wasn't expecting anyone so I don't have any food… I don't normally eat so umm let me see what I can get you… ummm…." She said rummaging around her cupboards.

"Why don't I take you out for some dinner?" Harry interjected before she tore apart her entire kitchen.

"Oh, yah that's sounds actually… really nice." She said closing the fridge and standing on her tiptoes.

* * *

A/N: ok so i'm terribly sorry for the long long long long LONG delay on the update but my internet crashed on my and then it was holidays before i knew it! i hope this chapter is worth it though and i should have more up within the next little while if all goes well! please don't forget to review! 


End file.
